Marshall/Toys
Marshall has the following toys of himself and his firetruck: IMG_4054.jpg|Prototype Marshall_on_a_roll_toy.jpg 2c7d3feac574145f9428799298dace05.png F6bcde9679a747d6b06a670b8cca1b68.png PTRU1-18272293_alternate2_dt.jpg PTRU1-18272293dt.jpg 3aaf07044f38482ff9e6d8fd67a78589.png Ea1faaf547eb09cbe8e158996e27e27f.png 185927a1711524064d918a22ea7bc62e.png 55a250cc3f863f6a673fad93cf8eb93b.png 10155330_829358557077615_6972961557747819915_n.jpg 1013593_829360370410767_2707452138627655676_n.jpg IMG_1026 (800x600).jpg just call me daddy.JPG 1ddd06d9ffcc3d7eb83ccdbd46a5ee9c.png Ea1faaf547eb09cbe8e158996e27e27f.png IMG 1026 (800x600).jpg IMG_4055.jpg Paw-patrol-basic-vehicles-mainImage.jpg 5191GMRCtnL.jpg Bnme4q3IAAApCm6.jpg Marshall's All-Stars Fire Truck (Target Exclusive).jpg|"All-Stars" variant (Target exclusive) EMT Truck 1.jpg|EMT Version (Front) EMT Truck 2.jpg|EMT Version (Back) rm1.jpg rm2.jpg rm3.jpg rm4.jpg rm5.jpg rm6.jpg rm7.jpg rm8.jpg Marshall's Jungle Truck.jpg PAW Patrol Mission PAW Marshall's Rescue Rover.jpeg PAW Patrol Mission PAW Marshall's Rescue Rover 2.jpeg PAW Patrol Mission PAW Marshall's Rescue Rover 3.jpeg Marshall Pup 2 Hero A.jpg Marshall Pup 2 Hero B.jpg IMG_4056.jpg Paw-patrol-rescue-racer-marshall-fire-truck-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg PTRU1-18179303dt.jpg PTRU1-18179303_alternate2_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179303_alternate1_dt.jpg Ea1faaf547eb09cbe8e158996e27e27f.png 1013593_829360370410767_2707452138627655676_n.jpg IMG 1026 (800x600).jpg AmbRacer1.jpg|EMT/Ambulance Variant AmbRacer2.jpg AmbRacer3.jpg AmbRacer5.jpg cake tipsters.jpg Blind Bag.JPG Mini_Figurine_Marshall.png Jumbo1.JPG Jumbo.jpg Paw-Patrol-Jumbo-Action-Pup-Marshall.jpg IMG_3928.jpg Paw-patrol-pup-with-transforming-backpack-marshall-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg Dab4bbb68c991b323c264210bdbe3065.png 10311917_10152886067259465_303289067876658120_n.jpg Ea1faaf547eb09cbe8e158996e27e27f.png 185927a1711524064d918a22ea7bc62e.png Paw-patrol-action-pack-pups-mainImage.jpg $_57 (3).JPG $_57.JPG IMG 1026 (800x600).jpg JAWN REDCORN.JPG New Marshall and Chase.png|New EMT Marshall figure Action Pack Pups Marshall.jpg Jumbo action pups 5.jpg Jumbo action pups 8.jpg Jumbo action pups 7.jpg Jumbo action pups 6.jpg Cowboys.jpg|Cowboy & EMT Gear variants Cowboy Skye Marshall Chase.jpg|Cowboy variant Jumbo action pup.jpg pTRU1-20626863_alternate1_dt.jpg PF marshall.jpg|Pup-Fu! variant AirRescue Marshall.jpg|Air Rescue variant Air Pup Buddies Target.JPG|Air Pups variant included in "Air Pup Buddies" Target-exclusive bundle PAW Patrol Air Rescue Marshall, Pup Pack and Badge.JPG PAW Patrol Marshall Super Pups Figure.JPG PAW Patrol Marshall Super Pup Figure.JPG All Stars pack Marshall.jpg|"All-Stars" variant (Target exclusive) PAW Patrol Mission PAW Marshall.jpeg|Mission PAW variant PAW Patrol Mission PAW Marshall 2.jpeg PAW Patrol Mission PAW Marshall 3.jpeg MarshallWhale Front.jpg MarshallWhale Back.jpg 71hEAWtIjqL._SX425_.jpg Marshallandkitty.png All-Stars Pups Action Pack.jpg Build a Bear Marshall pup pack.jpg Build a Bear Marshall sitting.jpg Build a Bear Marshall.jpg Build a Bear Marshall in Uniform.jpg 10288707_10153445237967433_1189120250582014440_n.jpg key2.jpg sitting marshall.jpg spin_prod_1282286712.jpg PAW Patrol Toys R Us.PNG|Marshall is holding it (Far right) marshall bp1.JPG marshall bp2.JPG zu20453747_main_tm1413585795.jpg|Too many spots mcp1.JPG mcp2.JPG mcp3.JPG mcp4.JPG mcp5.JPG Marshall giant plush.jpg Paw-patrol-basic-plush-marshall-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg PTRU1-18272251dt.jpg PTRU1-18272251_alternate1_dt.jpg Plush_pals_EMT_Marshall_1.jpg Plush_pals_EMT_Marshall_2.jpg Plush_pals_EMT_Marshall_3.jpg 10311917_10152886067259465_303289067876658120_n.jpg IMG_4051.jpg Paw-patrol-basic-plush-mainImage.jpg ebay puppies.JPG gracie?.JPG Gggg.JPG 20141015 172034.jpg Mini Pup Pals-as if we needed them any smaller.JPG|Mini Pup-Pal Pup Pal Marshall prototype.jpg|Prototype PAW Patrol Pup Pals - Air Rescue Marshall 1.JPG PAW Patrol Pup Pals - Air Rescue Marshall 2.JPG PAW Patrol Pup Pals - Super Pup Marshall Figure.JPG|"Super Pups" variant PAW Patrol Super Hero Plush, Marshall 1.JPG PAW Patrol Super Hero Plush, Marshall 2.JPG Mission-PAW-Marshall-Plush.jpg|Mission Paw variant junglemarshall.jpg|Jungle variant marshallseapatrol.PNG|Sea Patrol variant allstarmarshall.jpg|Target Exclusive "All Star" variant Description: Bring home your favorite fire pup with the real talking Marshall plush! This soft and cuddly adventurer is full of real sounds and phrases straight from Paw Patrol! Just give his belly a squeeze to listen to what he has to say! With his fire safety helmet, Marshall is always ready for adventure. He knows no job is too big and no pup is too small, inspiring bravery, friendship and teamwork with each and every adventure. And when the adventure is over you can easily remove his helmet for bed. Bring home the adventure of Paw Patrol with the soft and cuddly real talking Marshall! Phrases: *(ring ring) "Ryder needs us!" *"I'm fired up! *"Arf arf!" *"Let's go go go!" *"Awoooooooowoowoowoowooo!" (howling) *"I'm on it!" 9e6f008d6215b5d8253b89f26abdb40a.png Paw-Patrol-Real-Talking-Marshall-MSRP-24.99.jpg Paw-patrol-deluxe-talking-plush-marshall-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg PTRU1-18272337_alternate2_dt.jpg PTRU1-18272337_alternate3_dt.jpg Ea1faaf547eb09cbe8e158996e27e27f.png 6776da7482af92d3a7567ccd0911d724.png|(behind it, to the left) BmkIvYGIgAAqciX.jpg 1013593_829360370410767_2707452138627655676_n.jpg IMG 1026 (800x600).jpg $_57 (21).JPG tawkmarsh1.JPG tawkmarsh2.JPG tawkmarsh3.JPG $_57 (4).JPG|tawkmarsh4 $_57 (5).JPG $_57 (6).JPG tawkmarsh6.JPG TalkingMarshallVersion2.jpg|Updated version (activated by pressing his pup-tag) Europeanmarshall.jpg ty marshall.jpg ty marshall big.jpg ty marshall key.jpg Ty classic members.jpg Bath Squirters- Marshall.jpg Paddlin Pups Bath Toy- Marshall.jpg Marshall_Pack.jpg water rescue pack.png Water_rescue_pack_2.jpg Easter_Basket1.jpg Spin Master Ionix Jr. PAW Patrol Marshall's Firetruck and Lookout Set.jpeg Spin Master Ionix Jr. PAW Patrol Marshall Chickaletta Set.jpg Marshall Zoomer in box 1.JPG Marshall Zoomer.jpg Marshall Zoomer newer.JPG Paw-Patrol-Zoomer-Marshall-Interactive Robot.jpg PAW Patrol Weebles Marshall.jpeg Largeb9af3f268dc0189c04a89e3b0ac760fb8b6b6691.jpg Category:PAW Patrol Member Toys